fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malice Magic
Malice Magic (悪意の魔法 Akui no mahō) is one of the most dangerous, forbidden Black Arts spells to ever exist, it is a magic ability that allows any user to steal magic power by killing wizards and other magical creatures and absorbing their Ethernano through the consumption and ingesting of their magic ripped from their corpses shortly after death. Additionally, this ability also works on ordinary non-magic creatures, taking their life-force in order to trigger different abilities that aid in healing the user. The very nature and process needed to use this ability is considered by all as perverse, an unholy abomination to the sanctity of life itself. It is because of it's unimaginably violent nature needed to use that it was banned in all of Earth Land, with the last practitioners either killed or executed. Malice Magic also bestows it's users the power to take the magic arts of dead wizards murdered in cold-blood by this magic ability, allowing them to salvage their enemy's powers from their bodies before their magic dies along with them. Wizards that practice this magic were known to be called Malice Mages (悪意のメイジAkui no Meiji), an name that separates normal wizards with those who use this magic. Use Malice Magic's power monstrously augments the magical and physical abilities of the user based on how many people the user's killed using it. The amount of Ethernano that can be taken from the others depends on the amount of strength they possess. If the target is powerful, their death will bestow the user with large quantities of magic energy in return. In rare cases, users are said to be capable of stealing the magical abilities of their vanquished foes upon their death, enabling the user to possesses a roster of abilities stolen from fallen foes. Interestingly enough, this ability works to some degree with non-magic users, when murdering ordinary people, the user instead takes a small degree of their life force in order to heal their injuries and extend their life-spam. When a wizard vanquishes a foe, they steal their enemies powers and strength by consuming and ingesting their magic energy, consuming the magic essence buried deep inside as the final glimpses of life escape. This process causes several changes to occur deep within the user on a magical and cellular level. The changes cause a wizard's magic container to grow violently in size in order to compensate for the extra Ethernano that can be taken from enemies, their body increases in size allowing for them to fortify greater control over their newly powered magic, and several aspects of the user's mind, such as pain tolerance and mental endurance, are also boosted as well in order to increase their stability over their newly acquired powers. Depending on the amount of enemies that are murdered by this magic, the user's powers and abilities increase accordingly. Killing a single being of magic allows for the user to recover any loss of stamina and magic energy, allowing for them to rejuvenate their strength and purge themselves of any fatigue or injuries sustained in battle. However, if a malice mage kills multiple beings of magic, they not only receive the benefits stated above, but also increase their powers and abilities, surpassing and pushing their limitations to the next level. A user is even capable of killing hundreds upon thousands of magic users in order to obtain untold amounts of magic powers. The more a wizard uses Malice Magic, the more the cruel and eviler the user becomes. Unknowingly, this magic's secret ability allows it to bring out the darkest aspects of the users of mind and personality to the surface in violent volumes, manifesting physically in the form of small changes to the user's appearance such as hair, eyes, and personality. The biggest risk that wizard's face when using this magic is being corrupted and changed slowly every time they use this power.The magic is even able to tempt the wizard in certain degrees, from simple voices in their head to horrific, violent hallucinations. If this continues without any sign of stopping, the wizard will be completely overtaken by the magic's powerful hold, not only changing who they are, but overtime, the core elements of what makes a person who they are becomes poisoned, infecting their memories, beliefs and goals, perverting their purity and transforming them into something impure and dark in nature. Turning even the kindest of people into a murdering psychopath incapable of feeling sympathy. They will eventually becoming unimaginably twisted, psychotic evil beings with enough power to endanger everyone around them. Along with bestowing the ability to steal powers from others and empower the user, Malice Magic itself grows stronger the more it is exposed to humans. Unlike ordinary magic, Malice Magic is alive, gaining nourishment as It feeds on the negative emotions of the user and those around them such as doubt, fear, suffering, hate, pain, anguish, loss, and anger. These emotions fuel the magic's influence on the user, making the connection between them even stronger, and is able to infect those around him, spreading seeds of mistrust and hostility into the minds of others, even implanting powerful suggestions and thoughts into others by sheer force of will. Those who completely succumb to the magic's dark influence, and accept the dark nature inside themselves are branded with a magic seal that causes the changes inside the wizard to become permanent. Any limitations they had in regard to using Malice Magic are removed, allowing for the wizard to be unrestricted by any memories or sense of attachment they previously had with the people they love, being capable of killing their lovers or relatives without a moments hesitation. The mark is not only a symbol of evil made physical inside a wizard, it is also a symbol of the successful unification between the both of them, celebrating their union by leaving a mark on the wizard's body. The mark not only serves to sever any emotional attachments and connections to their humanity, but it also helps awaken the wizard's hidden potential and latent abilities that lie dormant deep inside themselves, bringing them to the surface for them to use to their fullest. This process brings out frightening amounts of Ethernano from the user's body that results with them destroying everything in their near vicinity. The powers that are obtained from this are considered "evil" and "unnatural" in nature, this power is capable of turning a wizard savagely powerful. Malice Magic is capable of infecting and corrupting the very nature of magic and a person's abilities. It would cause ordinary flames to become black in color, healing magic would be used to kill by worsening injuries rather than healing them. Once it has buried it's fangs deeply into it's vessel, Malice Magic will begin to infect it's user's magic powers, twisting and turning them into a sickly abomination of its former self. There comes a time when a wizard This is a state of mind that reduces a wizards mentality that of a feral beast, forcing them into a state of primal rage. When a wizard overdoses on the power of Malice Magic, their minds resort into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. In this state of mind, they will tear through people, ripping them in half with their bare hands in order to satiate their insatiable blood-lust. In this state of mind, people become completely unhinged to their core, being devoid of all rational restraints and sense of morality in battle, becoming an unimaginably powerful agent of murder and unrestrained rage. The ability warps their minds to the point of allowing the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with frightening new levels of stamina and force never achieved before, while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard for anyone to counter them. The power that this condition bestows more than makes-up one's physical abilities when facing an opponent who is several times more stronger than their enemies, boosting the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In more common ways, Malice Magic's main abilities does not focus entirely on physical assault, it's main strength lies in its power to augment and increase its user's abilities and magic powers in unimaginable ways that dwarf any other form of augmentation magic that exists. Every time am normal person is killed, a small fraction of their life is absorbed and added onto the user's own life, effectively making them younger while at the same time extending the longevity of their own life-spam. Theoretically, wizards who practice Malice Magic are capable of living for decades, if not centuries. Additionally, when aimed toward wizards (or magic creatures), the user's magic energy is rejuvenated, recharging them in order to continue fighting. The maximum amount of magic they can contain inside their body is also increased slightly. If this continues for a long period of time, a wizard could possess an amount of magic equivalent to the number of beings they've slain; with an added benefit, any form of injury, fatigue or loss in strength is immediately regenerated upon slaying a living being, even being able to regenerate entire missing limbs in a matter of seconds. Black Ethernano After thorough use of Malice Magic, the very nature and composition of the user's magic powers changes drastically, and not for the better. Every time a Malice Mage kills a magic being and steals their magic abilities, several aspects of the user make-up who they are dies along with the victim, and in return, is replaced with a small, unimaginably high concentrated form of Ethernano Particles that are black in color, inhabiting the user's body and spreading until completely rearranging the user's magic abilities. Black Ethernano Particle are a malignant, evil manifestation of the user's twisted essence that was birthed from consuming the normal Ethernano Particles of murdered enemies, empowered by the negative emotions and violent thoughts of the user and those near him. These magic particles can continue to spread and multiply by consuming normal Ethernano Particles from the air in much the same manner as a normal wizard does to recharge their energies, but once they enter the Malice Mage's body, they are devoured in order to create more evil energy. Spells created by using Black Ethernano Particles tend to possess an extremely dark shade of color than what would normally appear when casting, turning flames dark and water black. However, they're most notable feature is their ability to consume ordinary Ethernano and convert it into more dark energy, making them unbelievably more powerful when fired using normal magic energy. Should an ordinary magic user be hit repeatedly or exposed to unimaginably high doses of Black Ethernano, the magic energy will seep and spread throughout their entire body, acting like a virus as it consumes all the Ethernano in their body, slowly killing them in the process. The power, volume, and force of this magic energy can be increased by two important factors: # How evil and black-hearted they are. # How many people did they kill using Malice Magic. These two contributing factors measure just how powerful a Malice Mage truly is, as the magic will feed on its user's darkest instincts, emotions, and malicious intents. In common ways, Malice Magic's main abilities does not focus entirely on physical assault, it's main strength lies in its power to augment and increase its user's abilities and magic powers in unimaginable ways that dwarf any other form of augmentation magic that exists. Spells * Murder (殺人Satsujin): Considered the most basic ability to use and yet the most powerful. By murdering other magic creature (humans or animals), users can become stronger, faster, more durable by killing others. The energy received from their lives enables them to draw sustenance from the kills in order to slow or stop aging. With each kill and murder, the power drawn from their lives will further increase their natural abilities more and more, stacking with every life taken. With greater practice, a user can obtain greater capabilities to cast magic. As anyone will say, not all people are created equally, depending on how powerful an individual is, the amount of energy gained can vary from person to person. If they kill a weak opponent, the amount of magic gained will be extremely small, but if a powerful opponent is slain, the rewards will be monumental. But in rare cases, should a user kill an opponent that is much more powerful than them, it is said that they will be rewarded with an incredible amount of magic energy that will not only make them extensively more powerful, but augment their physical and magical powers in numerous ways, pushing their maximum limits to the next stage of evolution in terms of their innate potential to grow stronger. * Skill Taker (技能者, Ginō-sha): Malice Mage can not only absorb their victim's Ethernano Particles upon death, but also steal the magic abilities and personal powers belonging to the slain foes as well, taking their magic arts and skills for themselves to use however they see fit. A most notable example would be the killing a wizard using Fire Magic, right before they die, the user can steal their ability and be granted the ability to create and generate magic flames, if only for a small amount of time. Another would be stealing the unique abilities belonging to race existing in Earth Land, such as Magic Beasts, Etherious, etc. The reason as to why this occurs is very simple: magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Malice Magic however severs that connection, devouring the spirit and incorporating all of it's powers in order for the user to have at their disposal. Aside from stealing magic abilities, a wizard is capable of taking a creature's special abilities and unique skills, regardless of how different the user is from the victim, such race and ethnicity. This is accomplished by using the victims life force to cause changes within user's own body, allowing for the wizard to replicate the victims genetic abilities that would normally be exclusively used by their race. * Evil Aura '''(邪悪なオーラJaakuna ōra): '''One of the practical, most useful abilities at any Malice Mage has at their disposal is their ability to manipulate their own magic aura as a type of cloak that envelops everything near them. The aura is made up of their evil, malefic essence, and as such, it is incredibly powerful, even more so depending on the level of mastery they have with Malice Magic. The user can manipulate the aura emitted from their body and surround it around others, most notably people and objects. Since it is tainted by darkest, most violent aspects of the user's mind, those exposed to it's touch tend to experience the users dark emotions such as hatred, anger, or despair, or even peer into the darkest recess of their mind only to be exposed to their most violent, darkest aspects of their mind. The more the user experiences or is exposed to these types emotions, the darker, colder, more powerful their aura grows. With greater mastery over this ability, the size and reach can be expanded upon, giving their users a greater range for their incredible dark powers to use at their command. However, the benefits only get even better as the user grows stronger, much power is gained when training this ability. As stated previously, the size and reach of the aura can be increased depending on the user's wishes, from spreading through pipes and long corridors, to swallowing up entire buildings, the user can destroy them by exerting their magic powers on the aura, reducing it to dust due to being exposed to unimaginably high volumes of Black Ethernano Particles, lethal to any living creature. Trivia * Approved by Per * Based off Aztec mythological story of consuming enemies for greater power and Chrollo Lucifer. Category:Black Arts Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Evil